I Can Teach You A Few Things
by ThievesOverBullies
Summary: A/U-Regina Mills is a teacher, and her and her friends are off to Las Vegas to have one last weekend before the start of the school year, but sometimes what happens in Vegas, doesn't always stay in Vegas.


_**(A/N-Special thanks to Bekki for beta reading this. Appreciate it so much!)**_

Regina Mills was having the time of her life. She was in Las Vegas with several of her friends and co-workers from the school she taught at. They had decided to fly out this weekend, as next week school started back so they were having one last weekend of the summer. They were in a popular nightclub called Tao, and she was currently on the dance floor, dancing with a guy named Brad.

"Do you come here often?" Brad asked.

"No, I'm just here for the weekend," Regina answered. He was a nice guy and all. But there was just no chemistry between them.

"You're a great dancer," Brad said as he leaned into her ear to tell her.

"So are you," Regina said as she looked over to where her other friends were, some were at their table, a few others were also on the dance floor. She moved her body to the sounds of the music pumping through the building. As they continued to dance, one of her friends came over and grabbed Regina's hand.

"Come on, we're about to toast to Red," Tink said as they walked over to their table.

"I was having a good time," Regina said.

"I can see that," Tink said as they go to their table, and a line of shots were ready for them.

"Let's give a thank you to Red, for organizing this little get a way, as we prepare for another long year," Tink said as all the women raised their drinks. "To Red!"

"To Red!" was shouted as they all had their drinks.

"Another round!" Red shouted as she went to get them all another.

"I'm not sure I can do another round," Mary Margaret said.

"Oh, don't be such a princess," Tink said, she was the school's nurse.

"Yes, you need to live a little," Belle said.

"This coming from the school's librarian," Regina remarked.

"Well, we can't all be perfect," Belle said as the women erupted in laughter.

"I'm going to the restroom," Regina said.

"I'll come too," Tink said as the two women headed towards the ladies room.

Once they were finished they walked out and looked out at the dance floor. "I can't believe next week we return back to being school teachers." Regina remarked.

"You love your job, those kids," Tink commented.

"Very much," Regina said, her heart seemed to hurt just a tiny bit. She loved her students, and was sad to see them move on from her class to another's as they went to another grade level.

"I'm very glad you came with us," Tink said as the two women made their way back to their table.

"Were you that surprised that I did?" Regina asked.

"Well, I know how you can become a hermit at times," Tink said gently.

"Quite the compliment," Regina said with laughter in her voice.

"I get it, I mean I know you like leading a normal life," Tink said.

"Normal, as in boring you mean?" Regina asked.

"There's nothing wrong with boring," Mary Margaret said.

"Says the old married woman," Red said.

"You said it, not me," Tink said.

"And you think I can't live it up? I was just dancing with someone I don't even know," Regina reminded her.

"Watch out for the wild child," Red said.

"Is that a challenge?" Regina asked.

"That depends, are you up for it?" Red asked.

"Always," Regina said ever so slowly.

"Alright, well then I say we start off with a bang," Red said, "Regina, truth of dare?"

"Really? You're really going to go there?" Regina asked.

"Sounds like someone is stalling," Tink said.

"Fine, I'll play your childish little games," Regina said as she smiled and said, "Truth."

"Figures," Belle said.

"When is the last time you got laid?" Red asked as the women burst out laughing.

"It's been awhile," Regina admitted.

"That's no answer," Red said.

"Alright, it's been three years," Regina admitted.

"Three years? Damn, no wonder you're so tense all of the time," Belle said.

"I'm focused, there is a difference," Regina said. She watched as the women all nodded to one another, obvious a sign of doubting her.

"Alright then, dare!" Regina said.

"Regina Mills, I dare you to walk over to someone at the bar and grab them by their shirt and kiss them," Red said.

"You can't be serious," Regina said.

"See, I knew you wouldn't do it," Red said.

"I didn't say I wouldn't," Regina said. Why had she let her mouth get her in this sort of trouble?

"Let's make this a little bit more interesting," Tink said as she pointed out someone at the bar, "There is a guy sitting there, the man with the lion tattoo. Let's pretend he is your soul mate, now go get him!"

Regina looked at the man in question. He had short what looked like dark blonde hair. He was raising his drink to some other men there, maybe they were his friends? Regina stood and didn't move, she just kept her eyes on the man at the bar.

"Come on, Regina," Mary Margaret said, "Don't let anything hold you back."

Regina grabbed her drink, and swallowed it, hoping it would give her enough courage to do this. What if the guy was married? What if he wasn't interested in women? What if his girlfriend was around? Oh, why had she agreed to this?

She walked up behind where he was sitting, she was about to tap him on the shoulder when he turned around with a drink in his hand. "Hello," he said with a smile on his face. It was a smile that started at his eyes, ever so blue eyes. A smile that was clever and amused, and took its time reach his mouth. With the same lack of haste, he let his gaze linger on her and he didn't try to hide the fact that he liked what he saw.

Something about his eyes and the very male way he was checking her out made her stomach ridiculously weightless, as if she'd suddenly toppled over the edge of a cliff.

"Are you alright?" the man asked.

Regina had no experience of meeting men in bars, her ex had been her first boyfriend. The man she danced with earlier, what was his name? He had come up and asked her. If only she could think of some smart, metro chick response.

"Hi, yourself," she replied.

At a guess, he was in his mid-thirties. He had a strong face, with dimples trying to peak out. He was dressed in jeans and a white shirt. "Would you like a drink?" he asked her.

"Yes," Regina said as she was about to signal to the bartender, when the man said, "Give the lady whatever she wants. And Will, move over." He said to his friend to his left.

"What the bloody hell for?" the man named Will asked, as he turned and seeing her nodded, "Oh, well of course," as he got up and moved down one seat. Regina took his seat and settled herself at the bar.

"What will it be?" the bartender asked.

"A shot of whiskey," Regina answered.

"Interesting choice," the man with those blue eyes said to her. "So why are you drinking alone?"

"I'm not alone," Regina said, "my friends are back there and...I'm with you." the bartender put her shot down.

"Indeed. I'm Robin, Robin Locksley," Robin said as he held up his drink.

"Re...Rebekah," Regina covered quickly.

"Well, Rebekah, here is to a wonderful night," Robin said as they clinked the drinks and had a go at them. Regina took her down with one gulp. "Careful there, don't drink too fast. I don't want to lose you, now that I've just met you."

And just as she wondered if she was getting out of her depth, she saw her friends out of the corner of her eye looking at her. "So do you live here in Las Vegas?" she asked, trying to settle her nerves.

"No, I'm here on business, well business and pleasure as some of my friends are here," Robin said.

"Well, I was about to become worried that you were not going to introduce me to the lovely lass," Will said as Regina turned to see the other man, she had caught a glimpse of him, but only a glimpse. As this man, Robin Locksley, had her full attention since she had looked into his eyes, into his soul almost.

"Will, this is Rebekah," Robin said, "Rebekah, this is one of my oldest friends-"

"And the most handsome," Will chimed in.

"Will Scarlet," Robin said.

"Charmed," Will said as he took her hand and kissed her hand.

"You are a charmer for sure," Regina said.

"Care to dance?" Robin asked and he smiled at her. "Come on, just one dance." He asked when he saw the hesitation on her face.

She took a deep breath and looked at him again. Gulp. There was something so compelling about him, something unmistakably masculine about the contained strength in his lean body and in the strong planes of his face, in the intention signaled by his eyes. She should make a quick get a way now, before she became completely entranced.

But a voice in her head was screaming at her to throw caution to the wind.

 _His eyes are as soulful as they are sexy. Why hesitate? It's only dancing, after all._

"Lead the way," Regina said as they made their way to the dance floor. Robin put his hands on her hips as she placed hers on his shoulders as they started to dance to the music, as the tempo of the song went faster, Regina turned and was now facing away from him, but her hips were pushing back against him.

His hands were still on her hips as he leaned in to whisper into her ear, "You keep doing that, and we'll get arrested." The scent of his cologne was now on her body, he was so close to her. She could also feel his stubble against her ear as he spoke to her.

"Would that be so bad?" Regina said before she could help herself.

Robin moved her to face him again, "For you, no." His lips brushed her forehead and a soft, almost desperate little sigh escaped him.

The dark, masculine sound plunged deep within Regina, and the last fragile threads of her resistance gave way. Helpless, she melted against him and desire roared, surged, and spilled inside her.

He drew her even closer to him, and nudged her with sweet, unbearable precision. With his mouth against her ear again, he said, "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" His accent was another turn on of his.

She watched as his head lowered and she put a finger to his mouth, "Tell me one thing, are you married?"

"No," he said so definitely she knew that he was telling the truth.

"Good," she then put a hand on his shirt and drew him to her, claiming his lips.

Oh! His lips were soft and firm and warm, Regina's legs almost buckled beneath her. When their lips first met, neither of their moved, until almost at the same time, they both deepened the kiss.

The passionate force of their kiss stunned her. She pulled back to look at him, saw the look that passed on his face. She was getting ready to bolt when he brought his lips down on her intensely, stealing her breath, not that she wouldn't gladly give it to him.

"You have the most gorgeous mouth," Robin murmured against hers.

"I'm rather taken with yours," she replied. One of his hands was in her hair now, as she felt it lower down her back, keeping her very close to him as their kiss went on. She could feel what she was doing to him, literally feel him. He was aroused, very aroused right now.

Finally, they had to come up for air, and he looked down into her face. Her lips were now bruised from his. And he rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip as if to sooth it.

"Rebekah, I-" his words were broke off as two men, who were beside them, started shoving at each other. Robin turned his body to shield Regina from them, and was in the process of trying to break things between them, along with a few others.

When Robin finally turned back around, she was gone. He quickly looked around the club, but there was no sign of her, nothing.

"Rebekah!" he called out, hoping she would hear him.

Damnit! Where had she gone? Why had she left? He checked around the ladies room, hoping she would come out if she was in there. But nothing. Being desperate he even asked one lady if she had seen her in there, but still nothing.

Defeated he went back to the bar, sitting down beside Will, he ordered another drink.

"Strike out?" Will asked.

"Rain delay," Robin said, "she just disappeared, almost like as if she used magic."

"Tough break," Will said.

"I can start looking for her, see if I can find her if you want me to?" his friend Neal on his right said.

"I don't even know her last name, and for some reason I don't think Rebekah was her first name," Robin said.

"Well don't worry, we'll find your little lady love," Neal said.

"I hope so, because she is a really good kisser," Robin said.


End file.
